D c38s01
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 37 Chapter 38 of 75 Doomsayers phase II >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 3 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Scrivener Blooms and Luna were sitting together on either side of a smoldering fire, both wearing their armor, smiling together in the comfort of camping out in the Everfree Forest. Not their Everfree Forest, however, but an Everfree Forest in a different layer of reality, where they had a few days ago hidden the last anchor in the deepest, darkest grotto they could find amidst the marsh-beasts and bog-water and enormous carnivorous plants. After the meteor had hit their layer of reality, Luna had felt a distinct need to get the last anchor planted as soon as possible, and she had spoken to Odin about it after he had come down from Valhalla to talk to the Strange Ones and to Celestia about what had happened. The once-god had agreed after a little wheedling to let them leave in a few days and plant the anchor in the last layer of reality they would have to make a journey to. They had ended up ripping through reality in some nowhere-spot near Central Equestria in front of a donkey dragging a cart along. His jaw – and toupee – had both dropped in shock at the sight of them, and Luna had cheerfully stolen the wig and put it on her own head, prancing along as Scrivener embarrassedly dragged the cart past and called an awkward apology. It had taken them a few days to get their bearings and make their way across Equestria, coming into the Everfree Forest from the south and pushing through, dropping the anchor on the way. Now they were here, where they had rested in comfort for the last few hours and discussed how they were going to get to Ponyville. Luna was determined to get keepsakes and to investigate the ponies of this layer, and Scrivener was admittedly a little curious himself despite knowing they should probably stick to the mission. But they still had two or three days before the Bifrost would be recharged enough for them to cross... and they were perhaps only an hour or two away from the village now, and it had been such a pain in the flank to drag the armored wagon through the forest that it would really be a shame just to give up and turn back now... "Precisely!" Luna agreed, catching Scrivener's stream of thought, and Scrivener gave her an amused look before the armored mare continued with a grin: "Besides, 'tis somehow relaxing, isn't it? Especially with everything we have to worry about... this madness with Clockwork World, the thought that they may be gathering against us, all the riddles and confusion... well, 'tis nice to simply relax and make a little mischief? 'Tis a well-deserved vacation!" Scrivener snorted in amusement, then he shook his head and rubbed absently at his polished armor, saying softly: "I'm just glad no one objected too much when we said we wanted to do this alone. I'm glad to know that... even if something does happen back home, Antares and Scarlet Sage will be safe. That everyone is there to look after each other." "Aye, even Odin." Luna said softly, nodding after a moment as she rested back with a small smile. "But best of all, Scrivy? This is the last anchor we shall have to place, and then we may return to life as is the norm for us. Well... almost. Or perhaps the fact that an enemy looms on the horizon is normal, is it not? We always have had enemies, after all... too many enemies, lurking always close. I suppose that Clockwork World is just part of the norm, with that in mind." Scrivener grunted at this, saying dryly: "Don't talk like that, Luna, that's a scary thought, seriously. You say things like that and I have to wonder if some part of you doesn't like the idea of going head-to-head with whatever horrible things Valthrudnir's had up his sleeves." Luna grunted in response to this, shrugging after a moment before she smiled a little and admitted: "And what if I do, Scrivener Blooms? Is that truly so wrong? I am a Valkyrie still, whatever else I may be, and... thou knows that the thrill of battle... 'tis like music for me. 'Tis inspirational. And there is no greater pleasure than mastering a powerful opponent... and whilst I loathe and hate everything about Valthrudnir, I can think of no stronger opponent we have ever faced apart from him. "And even more so, after all he did to us, Scrivener Blooms, to everything we cared for, to our world... nay, the universe itself..." Luna shook her head slowly, closing her eyes and digging a hoof against the ground. "He did not deserve the merciful, fast death we gave him, no matter how humiliating and painful his defeat. So nay: the last thing I shall mind is slaying the beast once more." Scrivener nodded slowly, looking down and muttering: "Never thought of it like that. Certainly brings a silver lining to the hell of a dark cloud he is..." The earth pony paused, then reached up and slowly rubbed at his face. "And to be honest... maybe that's just what I need to get over all these nightmares of everything he did, too." "See? Even the worst of nightmares can hold positive thoughts. So do not be so pessimistic, poet." Luna replied kindly, winking towards him before she flicked her horn, and the flames in the fire-pit whiffed out as she stood easily and gazed towards Ponyville. "But come. 'Tis time to go." Scrivener smiled after a moment at this, nodding again as he turned to hitch himself up to the cart, and then he laughed when Luna strode over and kissed teasingly just above his collar, making him twitch a bit as she whispered in his ear playfully: "Perhaps we shall find the ponies of this layer to be more accommodating to our needs..." "Now stop that, Luna, you can be naughty later. For now, let's just concentrate on not pissing them all off and making a good impression." Scrivener replied amusedly, pushing at her firmly, and Luna laughed and nodded, grinning at him as he shook his head and said mildly: "I swear you have more testosterone than Sleipnir." Luna huffed a little at this, but only checked him lightly, making the male stumble and smile amusedly before they both turned to carefully pull the wagon forwards. The Forest seemed to welcome their passage, light shining through the canopy to reveal the easiest way forwards as branches and trees seemed to tilt and sway of their own accord, gesturing them onwards, helping them find their way. It was an easy, comfortable journey, Luna and Scrivener smiling warmly as they eventually stepped out onto a dirt road, meandering forwards, vital and strong. The journey had been a good one, had loosened them up and energized them, their mood was high, the sun was shining overhead, and even the puffy clouds in the sky seemed happy and inviting as they headed onwards. The Everfree Forest around them thinned gradually, until finally they stepped into beautiful fields... and beyond that, there was unprotected Ponyville, sitting alone, without walls or barriers guarding it. As guileless and open and comforting as a baby. Scrivener and Luna headed quickly down the road, Luna grinning widely, Scrivener smiling warmly as they approached the outskirts of the village... and they were greeted only by silence. Raw, empty silence, as they passed between the houses, and all that built up energy, that happiness, that excitement, curdled in their stomachs. It became trepidation at first, but mutated quickly into outright fear and disbelief as they pushed deeper into the village and found the signs of battle. Crushed-in fronts of homes, splatters of blood, streaks of... Luna didn't want to guess. The two continued into the town, the only sound the wagon clanking behind Scrivener, and yet he barely felt the pull of it now as they hurried towards the center of town. Luna's mind locked on Twilight Sparkle and the library... but as they entered the square, the winged unicorn stumbled to a halt with a moan of horror and disgust as Scrivener stared in horror, standing and shivering as he stared up at the sight of an all-too-familiar violet unicorn hanging by a tattered rope from the banister of one of the library balconies. And she wasn't the only grisly ornament: the corpses of other ponies decorated the library. Crushed into the walls, laying in horrible, desiccated piles, dangling by ropes with terrible, broken grins of rigor mortis on their faces. They reeked of rot and decay, and yet they hadn't been dead long: the scavengers had yet to come, only a few birds feeding off the broken bodies that had been staked and impaled on branches and javelin-like timbers. The winged unicorn breathed hard, shivering, not wanting to believe the horrors she saw: the Twilight of this world gone, dead, along with her friends, and others. Others she both could and could not identify, as her heart thudded in her chest before she began to snarl... and then something lunged towards their flank on Scrivener's side, the earth pony reacting too little, too late, before a tremendous force smashed into the armored wagon, crunching in the side of it and sending it rolling violently to the side. Scrivener was yanked along with it, yelling with a curse of pain as Luna began to turn before the front of the library exploded, and some terrible streak of shade ripped through the cloud of dust and gore and splinters, lunging forwards and sweeping a pair of claws viciously downwards. Immediately, Luna leapt to the side, dodging automatically towards Scrivener as the wagon skidded to a halt on its side before a third creature leapt around the side of a building and swept a claw downwards towards the harnessed, trapped earth pony. Scrivener did the only thing he could do, left dangling sideways in the harness as he was: he swung himself forwards and curled up into a little ball, and the claw just narrowly scraped through his tail as it tore through the timbers extending from the front of the wagon. Scrivener fell to the ground with the severed arm of the transport, and then he threw himself forwards, half-rolling as Luna leapt towards him and swept her horn out, leaving a thin scratch over Scrivener's armor as she cut the harness free as she passed before they both dropped and anchored themselves as their attackers surrounded them. Then their eyes widened in horror, recognizing not only the malevolence the monsters emanated, not only their small and sleek but terribly-familiar forms, but the burning sapphire lanterns of their eyes. They were grinning, showing off deadly, inwards-curving fangs in mottled, black-and-white scaled faces, looking like they were made of scraps of dark and light leather that had been sewn together at random. Their shapes were draconic, but wingless: six gnarled horns stood around their heads to form twisted crowns, and ugly, long piston-spikes of bone jutted cruelly from their shoulderblades, sparking with electricity as serpentine tails whipped back and forth. They looked like Tyrant Wyrms, but they weren't behemoths of terrible size: they were built wide, but perhaps only a little taller than Celestia. And they were almost perfect matches for one another: the only difference was the wild patterning of their black-and-white, marred scales, even their voices sounding similar as they gave rough, low chuckles. Scrivener and Luna both snarled in fury, pressed almost back-to-back, Luna's mane sparking with electricity and becoming like blue fire as she snarled: "How dare thy kind show thy hideous faces... and do not think I have forgotten thee, oh no! So thou wert the invaders in the Forest that night..." "Brynhild thinks she knows us, understands us, brothers." one of the Wyrms said mockingly, and something twisted in Scrivener's mind at the sound of that voice, at the sound of their horrific language, as Luna only snarled in greater fury. "Shall we kill her now?" "Yes. We shall rip them apart, by the order of the Clockwork King." agreed one of the other Wyrms, its eyes glowing brighter blue as they slowly began to circle, prowling as enormous, deadly claws scraped slowly against the ground. "They strode right into our trap, after all; they must be eager to die." The last Wyrm licked its lips hungrily, then exhaled a burst of blue mist, whispering: "Remember, brothers. Our Verses and gifts do not harm this one. But he is only prey: let us enjoy shredding them apart." They were snarls of agreement, and then all three Wyrms leaned forwards and roared loudly at the same time, Scrivener and Luna wincing at the powerful waves of sound that reverberated through the air around them before the beasts all lunged forwards... and immediately, Scrivener dropped down into a ready position as Luna threw her head back and roared in response, her horn and mane glowing as she unleashed a raw, unfocused shockwave of force. It didn't harm the Wyrms, but the blast was enough to knock them backwards and disorient them, the creatures snarling in fury before Scrivener lunged towards the Wyrm closest to him and furthest from the other two, leaping upwards as the creature looked surprised before the earth pony dived into the Wyrm's breast and tackled it onto its back, digging all four hooves into its body as he kicked savagely off it to leap back to safety while the creature howled in shock and rage more than pain as Scrivener shouted furiously: "I am not afraid of you!" The other two Wyrms snarled as they crashed to the ground... then one screamed when Luna leapt forwards and swept her horn down across its face, knocking it backwards as it grasped at its head. The second lunged in towards her side, biting savagely, but Luna leapt quickly into the air, flapping her wings once as she snarled before diving straight down and seizing the creature by the head and throat, the Wyrm's jaws snapping shut as its glowing eyes widened in surprise before Luna roared, horn glowing as she flapped her wings and heaved forwards as hard as she could at the same time, a telekinetic hammer smashing against the Wyrm as she flung it viciously in the same moment into its stunned brother. The two Wyrms were sent crashing backwards into a pile, and Luna arched her back as her horn glowed brighter, swinging her horn upwards as it unleashed a pulse, blasts of lightning hammering down again and again into the stunned Wyrms with enough force to send up bursts of dust and smoke as the creatures shrieked, Nightmare Moon roaring from Luna's jaws as her eyes glowed: "We are no harmless ponies! If you desire death, we shall give you slaughter!" The Triplet that Scrivener was battling lunged at him, roaring, sweeping its jaws out and its claws forwards... and propelled by Luna's fury and his own surging adrenaline, with both Luna's memories ripping through his mind and a furious, almost barbaric need to simply hurt these monsters, Scrivener leapt forwards with a snarl as animal as the beast in front of him, leaping over the claw to grab onto the Wyrm's features before he slammed a hoof directly into one eye. The creature howled as its head snapped backwards, and Scrivener cursed as he was flung over its back before its tail snapped up and whipped him across the face, knocking the earth pony crashing back down. He hit the Wyrm's own back, bouncing off it before he half-rolled with a grimace of pain as the Wyrm bucked and hissed, trying to look back over its shoulders as Scrivener skidded along its scaled, wide body before he managed to spin around and leap forwards, smashing a hoof into the base of one of its long, conical pistons. The bone cracked, and the Wyrm howled before Scrivener seized the piston in both hooves as the Wyrm spun on the spot, knocking Scrivy free but also tearing the broken bone from its body as it howled in pain, then leapt forwards with a snarl... and Scrivener stabbed upwards even as the Wyrm dove over him, feeling its claws rip against one of his shoulders before the monstrosity screamed as its own bone buried through its breast like a spear. Black blood gushed out over Scrivener before the terrible beast tore backwards, staggering as it shook its head wildly, continuing to roar in fury and pain and frustration as the spearhead of bone tore free from the now-gaping wound. The other Wyrms had barely regained their footing, roaring as they unleashed streams of blue, toxic mist towards Luna to drive her back, but they had already both been badly burned and charred from the winged unicorn's vicious onslaught of magic and rapid melee attacks. Then Luna dropped to the ground a short distance away, eyes blazing as Scrivener rolled to his hooves and rejoined her, both ponies breathing hard as the Wyrms surrounded them, wounded and hissing in frustration before the Triplets traded looks... and then slow, vicious grins. All three closed their eyes as Luna and Scrivener frowned, readying themselves as they faced out of the group, before Luna's eyes widened as a steady hum began to build in the air, electricity and swirling darkness twisting over their bodies before they rose their heads, eyes glowing through the cloaks of shadow that now covered their bodies. Luna glared at this, then she snapped her head forwards, unleashing a short fireball... but it exploded uselessly against the dark, smoky armor covering the Tyrant Wyrm, leaving not a mark, not a scratch. Both ponies snarled... and then the Wyrms traded looks and wide grins before they whispered all at once: "Enough games. The Prophet was right: we must destroy them using the Hymn." The Wyrms chuckled quietly, darkly, and Scrivener and Luna both set themselves before the Wyrms rose their heads, their blue eyes glowing brighter before a terrible hum began to build in the air as their jaws opened at once. Their movements synchronized as the darkness shielding their bodies faded slightly, their eyes glowing brightly before they all threw their heads back and laughed: three short, sharp 'has!' that made Scrivener and Luna both flinch. They began to circle, and with each step of their claws, black mire began to spread outwards over the ground as Scrivener readied himself, Luna's horn glowing slightly as she snarled: "The Black Verses hold no power over us! Speak them if thou dares but we shall strike back at thee with the very evil thou holds dear!" But even as the corruption spread, even as the air bubbled with darkness and malicious power, Scrivener could feel this wasn't the Verses: this was something different, something on a completely new level they had never before experienced, and the earth pony snarled as he set himself, beginning to feel desperate, before the Wyrms suddenly laughed again, then they all craned their heads forwards, moving as one being as they chanted in the same echoing voices in their terrible, dark language: Welcome now, Little friends, To your doom. It made Scrivener's stomach curdle as he gasped, and Luna flinched, her head twisting to the side as electricity sparked through her mane. Vision blurred, nausea rose, and then the winged unicorn roared as she leapt towards them... but the Wyrm she attacked neither tried to intercept nor defend itself, Luna's horn smashing uselessly into that strange, immaterial dark armor before she screamed as she was blown backwards by a terrible recoil of black energy, Scrivener catching her against his body even as as the same dark lightning sparked over him, his body flexing before the Wyrms chanted again: Welcome now, Enemies, To ruin. The agony in their bodies sparked, growing more intense for a moment, like the words were ripping their wounds wider as their blood bubbled in their veins. Scrivener felt the corruption in his mind twisting violently, responding somehow as he mouthed the words of the Black Verses: "Shallock... shallock tes'cra tal..." And it did nothing: it did nothing to interrupt the Wyrms, nothing to drive them back, didn't even distract them as they continued mockingly in their growing chant: Welcome now, Worthless prey, Time to die. It was nothing they had ever fought before. Nothing they had ever dealt with as Scrivener and Luna could only sit back and stare as the monsters continued to circle, their eyes glowing brighter, drawing strength from the song as the corrupted mire that had spread out from their claws bubbled almost eagerly beneath them, feeding them more strength as stone tile and rock rotted down into the boggy, terribly warm ground. And sickeningly, Scrivener could feel familiarity in it, could feel himself almost drawing strength from it even as the monsters grinned viciously as they sang in terrible, mocking, rumbling voices: The smell of blood, awakening lust, The sound of your screams, all around us, Your broken spirit, your bleeding heart, Buried down deep, in the deepest dark, Nightmares surround you, all around you, Torture and thumbtacks and turning screws, Underworld dreams and bloody schemes, Welcome now little friends to your doom! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Luna threw her head back and howled, every word like a knife stabbing into her mind and heart, every beat of their staccato laughter like a sledgehammer to her skull and sanity as blood burst from Scrivener's jaws, the male staring mindlessly forwards even as the corruption in his mind boiled higher, felt like it was flowing from his ears, his nose, his mouth, as his mind rapidly began to process what was going on. The Wyrms grinned at them, delighting in the effects of their awful song, their terrible dark 'Hymn,' and yet Scrivener felt two things: a strange recognition, like his ability to see beneath things was kicking in, mixing with the natural talent for words that had let him decipher and understand the Black Verses to begin with. These were not the Verses, though: they were insanely more complex, insanely more powerful, and yet they stemmed from the same source and relied on some other principle he could feel just beneath the surface... before the Wyrms leaned forwards, half-shouting and half-singing mockingly, breaking off for parts of the grisly chorus into duets that was followed up shortly by a roaring declaration from the third Wyrm: It's time for you to face your demise, (Rip Tear Kill) Rip Tear Kill! Make Them Die! It's time for you to give into us, (Bleed Them Dry) Bleed Them Dry! Make Them Die! It's time for you to serve as our prey, (Crush Them Down) Crush Them Down! Make Them Die! It's time for you to beg for your death, (Eat Them Up) Eat Them Up! Make Them Die! Consume their life, their soul: Make Them Die! Scrivener clutched Luna back against him, gritting his teeth as the winged unicorn howled in agony and fury, Nightmare Moon twisting and screaming inside her mind as the words tore through her. Scrivener felt the same agony, felt like his heart was in a vise, felt like his skin was being peeled from his body as his blood boiled through his raw flesh, but there was a sick and terrible fascination, too. An overpowering amazement, awe, even desire, as his mind worked madly: he understood the words, but there was something else, a scheme, a pattern, a design that maybe they could counter, they could neutralize, if only he could figure out what it was. The Wyrms laughed at them mockingly, and Scrivener felt the pain lessening for both himself and Luna before the winged unicorn stumbled to her hooves, eyes blazing and furious even as bloody tears leaked from them, her mane snapping viciously back and forth like electric serpent as the Wyrms seemed almost surprised for a moment, pausing in their synchronized prowl before Scrivener leaned forwards and rasped: "We have to fight fire with fire... we need to stop their song..." "I know..." Luna snarled, then she leaned forwards, eyes glowing as she snapped: "If the Verses do not work, Scrivener, then let us halt one song with another!" "That's what I was thinking but... but I'm no songwriter, and there's something... something specific... I can't..." Scrivener wheezed as he clawed to his hooves, the Wyrms grinning at them now, looking almost excited as they halted and faced towards the two before the male looked at Luna as she gazed at him furiously... desperately. He nodded after a moment, clenching his eyes shut, hating the way he knew the Wyrms were giving them time like a cat playing with a mouse before he whispered to her: "I'll give you the words. You sing." Luna cursed at this, but then she swallowed thickly and nodded as Scrivener clenched his eyes shut... and then the winged unicorn looked up, breathing hard before she leaned forwards and clearly sang in a powerful, echoing voice, her horn glowing faintly, magic adding more force to every word: Holy light, blinding light, Bring down Heaven's might! Sing of Valhalla, sing of the moon, Of paradise's winds blowing away evil's gloom! The Wyrms flinched backwards slightly, then hissed as a vibration seemed to rumble through the air at the third line, but then only looked disgusted before they leaned forwards, snapping their jaws once in derision before roaring back: Pathetic! What is this? Worthlessness! Luna's legs shivered beneath her as she stumbled backwards, eyes going unfocused as she felt the words hammer into her, every syllable- Scrivener's eyes widened sharply, a flash going off in his mind before he looked at Luna with a crazed grin, and the winged unicorn looked stupidly back before her mind processed the mental order he sent her, and she shook her head wildly for a moment before snarling as her horn glowed. Immediately, all the Wyrms dropped to ready positions, grinning and looking eager to intercept another wild attack... but instead, Luna flicked her horn upwards, and shocks of energy passed along her body as she gasped before Scrivener leapt forwards, yelling wildly. The Wyrms only laughed, however, then one of them lashed viciously out with a simple backhand when Scrivener leapt towards them, the slap hitting Scrivener squarely in the skull as dark energy shocked over him, and Luna stumbled with a cry of pain as dark energy burst over her own body as Scrivener crumpled onto his back, rolling once before he fell limp, clenching his eyes shut as he forced himself into unconsciousness even as the Wyrms mocked in chant: What is wrong? Worthless fools! Surrender! Luna hissed, cursing under her breath as a dazed feeling ripped through her body... but adrenaline was pumping in her veins as well, keeping her barely conscious as the magic she had twisted over herself sent painful, wakeful needles piercing along her spine and through her body. It kept her energized and on her hooves, however, breathing hard as she stood over Scrivener and muttered as the Wyrms laughed again before beginning to slowly, excitedly circle: "Thou art truly insane, Scrivener Blooms..." Scrivener, meanwhile, had allowed himself to be knocked unconscious because he needed time: and as he had hoped, he was shaken violently out of his stunned state by Nightmare Moon, the scarred – and worse, scared – creature looking down at him and asking sharply: "What do you require of me, Scrivener? As much as we trust in you, had this not worked..." "We'd be dead either way. I need time, Nightmare Moon." Scrivener replied tiredly, slowly crawling up to his hooves and gritting his teeth, rubbing at his face with one claw: but he didn't even have time to care he was in his half-wyrm form here in his subconscious. "I need to stretch seconds into minutes. I can only do that in a dream state and the Wyrms weren't about to let me lay down and rest. Better to get myself hurt and knocked out, and trust in you to wake me up." Nightmare Moon nodded slowly, before she said quietly: "But you cannot control time. Hard as you and Luna and I may try... it is uncertain that you will not be awake within moments. Moments of our time, not reality." "Then help me. Keep me down here in the darkness for as long as you can, stretch out time as much as possible, I know you can." Scrivener said sharply, and Nightmare Moon nodded quickly, looking down at him absolute trust, absolute belief before the male dropped his head forwards and muttered: "Syllables. Their verses... their lines... one, two, three, and... eight? No, no, their laughter, that jagged ha-ha-ha, that's the real key, the clue... nines. Nines!" Cutting and slashing and ripping in, Teeth biting, jaws ripping: through your skin, Claws tearing and slashing and gouging, Eagerly grasping and slaughtering, Bringing the world crashing down, down, down, The sky falls, Hell rises from the ground, Your Heaven is bleeding rotten blood, Welcome now enemies to ruin! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! It's time for you to face your demise, (Rip Tear Kill) Rip Tear Kill! Make Them Die! It's time for you to give into us, (Bleed Them Dry) Bleed Them Dry! Make Them Die! It's time for you to serve as our prey, (Crush Them Down) Crush Them Down! Make Them Die! It's time for you to beg for your death, (Eat Them Up) Eat Them Up! Make Them Die! Consume their life, their soul: Make Them Die! Luna howled in agony, snarling as she stood over Scrivener, the terrible song hammering against her viciously as she rocked back and forth. Her stomach was churning and turning, nausea making it impossible to focus as the Wyrms circled, accenting their twisted song with playful bites at her and with sways of their heads. They were grinning, eyes glowing brighter, and the mire had begun to vibrate with every syllable as the words pierced to the very soul. Scrivener was convulsing weakly on the ground, blood dripping into the mire, partly sunken into the bog. The winged unicorn looked down at him, breathing hard, before her head raised sharply as she felt a sharp pulse in her mind before she swung a hoof down into Scrivener's face, wincing at the pain... but it was dull compared to the aches ripping through her body, and Scrivener snapped awake after a moment with a gasp before he looked up at her, teeth grit, eyes desperate and yet determined as words filled Luna's mind before she clenched her eyes shut and then leaned forwards, singing fiercely as her horn glowed, channeling the same magic she used to power the Black Verses into the words: Feel Heaven's Light, flowing now down, Upon the rays of the eggshell moon, Angelic voices, carrying now, The hymns and prayers of the faithful, Oh holy light, oh radiant light, Shining the most as you do at night, Burning away, the rot and the pain, Helping the hopeless to fight again Against the tyranny you would bring! And what came out was nothing like the Black Verses: no feeling of malevolence, no poisoning the air, but a radiant, harmonious melody that tore into the toxic vibrations around them, that made the mire beneath their hooves bubble violently before beginning to harden as the Triplets writhed in shock, electricity sparking violently over their bodies as their forms steamed violently. They hissed and snarled, looking both shocked and infuriated as they lost their synchronization for a moment. Luna grinned widely as Scrivener yanked himself up to his hooves, rasping hard... and then, almost desperately, the Wyrms snarled before roaring back furiously, the air vibrating with their voices as pain ripped through the bodies of the ponies and drove them down to their knees: Consume! Break their spirit, reap their souls, Taste their despair, their sorrow, their pain, Revel in sadomasochism, Glut upon the pleasure of torment, Nothing else could be more decadent, The greatest pleasure, the most divine, Comes from piercing the soul, where hope hides, Welcome now worthless prey time to die! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! The balance tilted in favor of the Triplets as Scrivener vomited blood and Luna's mane fizzled violently, the creatures seeing to regain strength as they drew in closer, jaws half-open as they breathed hard and snarled furiously, eyes glowing brightly before Luna snarled, then shoved herself to her hooves and threw her head to the sky, and Scrivener dropped low, tearing his hooves into the mire and concentrating, pushing all his strength to Luna, drawing on every reserve of energy he had and giving it to her as he felt her transforming all that corruption, that blackness, that evil magic into pure harmony as she belted out: Feel the vengeance of Valkyries! Punishment for your cowardly sins! Hide your head low, grovelling wyrm-kin, But know you cannot escape our light, Know that you cannot escape our might, We laugh at your eons of evil, For we have brought epochs of justice! Now feel the wrath of Valhalla here, Pay for your crime in coldest Helheim! The Wyrms staggered, and then one of the creatures suddenly shrieked, its cloak of shadows bursting up like black smoke around it before the monster reared back slightly, body steaming rapidly as its scales quickly lost all color, head snapping back as a last blast of blue smog burst up from its jaws before it petrified completely, and the other Wyrms staggered away from this as Luna and Scrivener both dragged themselves to their hooves, feeling a surge of renewed hope, of renewed power. The monsters were channeling the force so easily because they were made of the corruption, powered by the very Hymn they sang... and as that was drowned out and neutralized... The Wyrms snarled, then both creatures turned their eyes towards Luna and Scrivener before retaliating savagely as they advanced, biting viciously at them as the dark, shadowy energy covering their body twisted and sparked when they howled their fierce chorus: It's time for you to face your demise, (Rip Tear Kill) Rip Tear Kill! Make Them Die! It's time for you to give into us, (Bleed Them Dry) Bleed Them Dry! Make Them Die! It's time for you to serve as our prey, (Crush Them Down) Crush Them Down! Make Them Die! It's time for you to beg for your death, (Eat Them Up) Eat Them Up! Make Them Die! Consume their life, their soul: Make Them Die! It ached, every word like a sword lashing against their bodies and minds, and Scrivener and Luna staggered backwards from the creatures' advance... before they both snarled, looking up as they set themselves, and the Wyrms stumbled to a halt. Then, slowly, Luna cracked her neck before she leaned forwards and roared: I call upon all the Aesir high, And I call upon the lost Vanir, Enemies once by traitorous plan, United now to cut evil's root! Hear now my plea, my friends up on high, Standing before me are those who lied, Punish them now through this battle song, Make them pay for what their master's done, Let my harmony pierce their dark souls! The Wyrms convulsed, howling as steam and blue mist hissed up from their bodies before one of them half-stumbled to the side, petrifying rapidly even as it began to struggle forwards as the last of the shield of shadows wafted off of it. Electricity sparked over the stone statue, frozen in a look of rage and horror as only one Wyrm was left standing, its jaws working stupidly as blue mist floated up from its maw, its eyes flickering weakly as it shivered on the spot , already partly turned to stone from the harmonious melodies that it had barely survived. "Impossible..." "Light shines brightest in darkness... and poisons can usually be refined into antidotes." Scrivener rasped, then he cleared his throat and spat to the side before grinning coldly as the Wyrm snarled at them... and yet the expression was fearful as well as furious. "Good. Luna?" The winged unicorn nodded firmly once, and then both she and Scrivener took a deep breath as the Wyrm scrabbled backwards before the ponies leaned forwards and sang in a powerful duet: Now it is time to pay for your sins, To be broken down, machination, To rejoin your master, in his grave, Like all of his other evil slaves, We are not afraid of your vile kind, Because you monsters seem to be blind, To the truth of the world as it is, We are together, you are alone: Only servants to a broken throne! The Tyrant Wyrm writhed as electricity tore up and down its body, its jaws working wildly as steam and smoke burst off the monstrosity before it started to lunge forwards as the cloak of darkness vanished from around it... and then it simply crashed to the ground, claws extended uselessly in front of it, jaws gaping and staring at nothing as it turned to solid gray stone. Scrivener and Luna sat back, breathing hard, looking at the petrified statues... and then they stumbled backwards as dark smoke belched into the sky from the ground around the frozen Wyrm Triplets, crawling over the statues and blocking them from view before slowly fading... and leaving nothing behind as the mire beneath their hooves turned to brittle shale and lifeless dirt. And Scrivener and Luna traded looks before the winged unicorn grinned wryly, shaking her head and saying darkly: "Let them be taken. It matters not... the point is proven, is it not? We will conquer anything that Clockwork World throws against us... no matter who or what they are." Scrivener only smiled faintly in response, still feeling as if his insides had turned to mush as his vision faded in and out a little, and then Luna shook her head slowly before she looked silently towards the ruins of the library, murmuring: "No, Scrivener Blooms... we may not rest just yet, wounded and tired and beaten as we are. First... we have another duty to attend to, for these... these poor ponies." The earth pony stallion looked slowly up... and then he nodded as he hauled himself to his hooves with a grunt, and Luna gave him a faint smile before she buried her face against his neck for a moment, giving him a silent 'thank-you' as he closed his eyes and pressed back against her, saying the same in return even as he felt a mix of triumph and sorrow tear through his aching heart. Category:Transcript Category:Story